The present invention relates to cable terminations for high-voltage applications. Cable terminations are available for indoor and outdoor applications. Cable terminations are manufactured of various, generally non-conductive materials, such as porcelain, polymer based materials, or both. The material used for manufacturing as well as the dimensions of the cable termination depend at least in part on desired characteristics of the cable termination and the voltage rating of the cable supported by the cable termination.